


whimsy

by alykapedia



Series: kingsman au [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Kingsman AU, Olivier takes on a new dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: Edward Elric, 19, Olympic-level gymnast with a ridiculously high IQ.Olivier had skimmed through the boy’s record and rolled her eyes at all the counts for juvenile delinquency, which coupled with his impressive test scores, is a classic example of what happens when someone with genius level IQ is left to develop an enormous chip on their shoulder.





	whimsy

**Author's Note:**

> because the idea of ed being olivier's apprentice of sorts is endlessly amusing

 

Lancelot isn’t one to act on a whim.

Discipline and restraint lies at her very core, her veins are filled with the blood of a centuries-old tradition, and her bones are crafted from cold steel and hard iron. There’s no room for whims or silly fancies, no room for empty sentimentalities—she leaves that to her brother and Galahad, fools the both of them. But Lancelot has also been taught to use anything and everything at her disposal to her advantage.

So when the alarm for Hohenheim of Light’s telephone code finally, finally lights up after sitting in silence for almost a decade, Lancelot takes a chance.

“Get me everything we have on the Elric brothers.”

 

 

  _“Hello? Um, this is Alphonse Elric and…I’ve been told to call this number if we needed any help and—what? No, please, my brother’s in trouble with—wait, wait, ‘oxfords not brogues’? Is that—“_

 

 

Edward Elric, 19, Olympic-level gymnast with a ridiculously high IQ.

Lancelot had skimmed through the boy’s record and rolled her eyes at all the counts for juvenile delinquency, which coupled with his impressive test scores, is a classic example of what happens when someone with genius level IQ is left to develop an enormous chip on their shoulder. Not to say the rest of Edward’s records aren’t impressive, because they are. The boy’s brimming with untapped potential and once he’s been trained enough, Lancelot has no doubt that he will be unstoppable.

The only question is _if_ he can be trained.

“Edward Elric,” she greets and the boy’s head whips around to glare at her, reminding her of the beagle she’d had to train. Empress had been a little bugger when she’d first gotten her, she recalls.

“Who the fuck are you?”

She’s going to have to beat some discipline into this one too, it seems.

“I am Olivier Armstrong.” Lancelot says, tapping her umbrella against the concrete, “and I’m the reason you’re currently running free and not rotting behind bars.” She watches idly as the boy bristles, mismatched hands curling into fists. “You will refer to me as sir, am I understood?”

Edwards sneers, but she doesn’t miss the wary glint in his eyes.

Smart boy.

“And what happens if I don’t?”

Smarter mouth.

She’s going to have to fix that.

Her umbrella’s swinging up before the boy can take another breath, the tip almost catching him in the eye if he hadn’t moved just then. Good reflexes, Lancelot muses idly. Now if only he didn’t have too much cheek. “Am I understood?” She repeats, slowly bringing the umbrella down and she doesn’t miss the way the look the boy spares the umbrella; gold eyes bright and assessing.

“Yes,” Edward Elric bites out, petulant as a toddler learning to say no for the very first time. It’s _almost_ amusing. He huffs out a sharp breath before adding with a touch of begrudging respect, “ _sir._ ”

 


End file.
